


Virgin Killer Sweater

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday, eventually smut, softsmutsunday, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Greg stumbles across an advertisement of a typical sweater, where he ends up ordering one and...





	Virgin Killer Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> You are very welcome to google search how this sweater looks. teehee  
> Thanks to [@brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09) for being there to help make it flow! You are wonderful!

“Virgin Killer Sweater?” Greg almost spits his coffee onto the computer screen when he sees the advertisement pop up.

 

“Oh, that?It’s been out a while already. It was a hit when it launched. I think it still is now.” says Sally, peering over her boss's shoulder to look at the screen.

 

“It’s really hot. Super sexy, and men can wear it too.” Anderson adds.

 

“What? Men wear this?” Greg stares at Anderson, he can hardly believe what he just heard from his colleague.

 

“Oh yes, indeed. I wore it once, my boyfriend loved it. Then one day when I got home from work, I saw he was wearing the sweater. You can’t believe how sexy a man looks in it.” Sally laughs with the memory associated with the sweater.

 

“Are you kidding me? Your boyfriend, that Timothy? Tall and bulky, a gentle hunk?”

 

“Really, gentle hunk is the most ridiculous tag for him.” Sally snorts but nods in confirmation, “Yes, that’s him, who else could it be? I tell you what, Dimmock has one too. Yes, our Dimmock.”

 

“The whole thing is fucked up.” Greg is speechless.

 

The two laugh heartily, so much so that it lures other colleagues to check on them.

 

Dimmock strides towards them. “What’s so funny? I thought you guys were discussing the report?”

 

“Hey, Dimmock. Come here. Greg just found something interesting! "

 

“What did he—oh! Ha! That is old already!”

 

“Do you have...” Greg is reluctant to ask.

 

“Yeah, I got one. For my wife as a special gift for our anniversary.” Dimmock chuckles, “She hates it though.”

 

“Liar, you told me she loved it.” Anderson laughs, “When it’s on you, anyways.”

 

“On me, yes. Not on her.” Dimmock confirms.

 

“Wow.” Greg looks at the ad and back to Dimmock.

 

“I cannot imagine. Ugh, no, I do not even want to imagine.” Greg covers his eyes.

 

No, he really doesn’t want to know anything about it.

 

“C'mon Greg. Aren't you always looking for ways to surprise your posh? Spice things up between the two of you?”

 

“N-wait, what? Surprise him? Are you suggesting...” Greg widens his eyes in disbelief.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Who will wear......”

 

“Shit, I shouldn’t say. My mind starts to imagine.”

 

All three are looking at Greg in eager anticipation.

 

He realizes what they are thinking and blushes hard. “Fuck, out of my office, now!”

 

“Please share the photo if you or your posh ever wear it. I’ll return the favor too.” Dimmock grins before bolting out of office ducking a donut that is thrown at his head.

 

—————

 

What will Greg actually do?!

 

—————

 

When Greg receives the parcel, the thought crosses his head that he's out of his mind.

 

Really, what in the hell and when in the hell, and oh, how in the hell did all this happen?

 

Right, he came across this bloody sweater and had a little conversation about it with the worst influences in the world.

 

Did he impulsively click the purchase button...? Yes he did, after he saw a good discount and free carrier fee.

 

And now, he has the Virgin Killer Sweater at home. Sweet.

 

He bought a grey coloured one.

 

Not like there is any possibility he would wear just this to greet Mycroft.

 

Maybe he can ask Mycroft to come over, while he is wearing jeans, the sweater and a jacket? But why would he need to wear a jacket at home at all?

 

Greg watches himself model the sweater in front of the mirror. Christ, he looks funny. And the back, oh, he needs new underwear for this, unless he doesn't wear anything underneath.

 

Shaking his head, Greg checks the washing instructions and dumps the new sweater in the washing machine. Good news, it’s machine washable.

 

He will need to think of a way to wear it without being awkward.

 

No, it will be awkward, regardless.

 

He begins to wish he didn’t wash it yet, at least then he could return it and get a refund.

 

——————————————

 

Mycroft received a message from Greg a few hours before their date.

 

Greg wanted to cancel their dinner date in a restaurant and instead invited him to his flat for some late night enjoyment instead.

 

And he must not check the CCTV or any hidden cameras to sneak a peek in advance.

 

It sounded extremely seductive and mysterious.

 

Although, Mycroft is a little offended at the reminder to not spy on him with a secret camera.

 

He did not do that for a very long time, even though the cameras are still in place from when they were installed at the beginning of their acquaintance. But he vows not to check them unless it's for emergency purposes.

 

Not like he has much time to spy on his lover anyways.

 

When Mycroft finishes work at 6 pm, he decides to go home and change before he heads to Greg's flat. He will probably stay the night at Greg's, as their meeting time is 9 pm.

 

The latest information from his 'birdy' is that Greg left the office at 5.30 pm sharp.

 

It's a pleasant surprise. Today is uneventful for both him and Greg.

 

Gregory must be up to something. Something to surprise him. Though he can't think of any reason to arrange a surprise for this particular day, it is just a normal date, nothing special to celebrate.

 

Mycroft asks his driver to be ready to leave at 8.20 pm. It only takes 20 minutes in light traffic to get to Greg's flat, but he prefers to be ahead of schedule, and he wants to know what secret his Gregory is hiding as soon as possible.

 

Being 20 minutes early won't ruin the fun. It will be much earlier than usual for him, but still acceptable.

 

\---------------

 

Greg is indeed having a relatively smooth workday, but he finds himself very distracted. Not about a work case, but rather a case of him wearing something very sexy to surprise his lover.

 

Definitely a hard case, but not a case for which he will call Sherlock for help. God no.

 

Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, Greg looks at himself. He had gotten dinner on the way home, then he tidied up his flat a bit to ensure it was presentable for a guest. Mycroft is not a guest, but he is a tidy man, so it would be insensitive of him not to clean up his flat a bit. He decides to take a shower and even shaves the stubble that grew since this morning. He makes sure he looks neat and fresh.

 

He did some research, and was amazed by the internet and youngsters these days. All the models and artworks online blew his mind. His filthy mind imagined Mycroft in the sweater, but he had no idea how he would get the shy man to wear it.

 

And to wear it himself...He feels embarrassed more than sexy.

 

The last time he tried it on, he did notice that the light grey colour did enhance his grey hair, and his tan coloured muscular biceps. The big dip in the back of the sweater shows a bit of his buttocks. It was designed for females, so it is actually short for him, just good enough to cover 5 cm below his butt. If Mycroft wears it, he will have a problem with walking without exposing himself.

 

He shakes his head, and realizes he must not picture Mycroft in this now, or he might become too horny before the man even arrives.

 

He has a feeling he will be the one who gets eaten up, that he will be the prey while Mycroft is the predator.

 

Walking into his bedroom with only a towel around his waist, he checks his phone, and sees there is a missed call from Anderson.

 

Curious, Greg sits down on the bed and calls Anderson.

 

There is file that needs his signature, urgently.

 

Cursing, Greg distractedly reaches for the sweater, but catches himself and puts on his regular clothes instead.

 

He is going to meet Anderson downstairs and doesn't want him to see the sweater.

 

Greg ruffles his dampened hair into place, exits his flat and walks downstairs to wait for Anderson.

 

He would have invited him up if he wasn’t waiting for Mycroft. When he is finally back in his flat, it is half past 8, he now has only thirty minutes left to prepare.

 

Fuck, Anderson can be an insensitive and talkative hen at times. He told him to get going ten minutes ago!

 

Grumbling, Greg quickly strides into his room and pull his T-shirt over his head.

 

At least there is still time.

 

Looking at the sweater, Greg takes a deep breath. He is nervous.

 

Wearing this damn thing at home when he is alone is already shameful, but wearing it to woo Mycroft, that is beyond shame.

 

But he is curious, he wants to know how this so called 'virgin killer sweater' affects the British Government.

 

And he wants to find out if there is any chance that he can persuade the auburn haired man to wear it.

 

After taking off his clothes, Greg pulls the sweater over his head. He is not wearing anything underneath, not even underwear. It is sort of the main point, to show bits of his arse, after all.

 

Ruffling his hair once again, he picks up all the discarded clothes and puts them back into the wardrobe. He can’t just leave them on the floor, Mycroft would complain.

 

Greg checks his watch for the time. Just then he hears the doorbell.

 

SHIT! HE IS HERE!

 

Greg quickly rushes out of the bedroom.

 

"Wait! Mycroft?!" Greg looks at the clock on the living room wall, it's only 8.35 pm! That's 25 minutes early!

 

"Gregory? Are you alright?" Mycroft's voice sounds from behind the door.

 

"F-Yeah, I-sorry wait a sec, give me five will you?" Greg shouts at the door and quickly stumbles to the kitchen. He grabs a lighter and then returns to the living room, lighting candles and switching off the lights before banging into the entrance door with a loud curse.

 

“Gregory?”

 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine just…” Greg pants. This is definitely not the way he wanted it to be.

 

“Sorry darling.” Greg continues to say while brushing his hair with hands and straightening the sweater, hoping he still looks somewhat decent before he opens the door.

 

He purposefully opens the door without presenting himself, he is standing behind the open door.

 

Mycroft blinks when he sees the room lighted with only a few candles.

 

And he doesn't see Greg.

 

“Come in, I assure you, you did not enter wrong flat.” Greg jokes.

 

Mycroft snorts but obeys. He enters the room and, while taking off his shoes, he notices Greg is behind him, locking the door.

 

The man was purposely standing behind the open door so Mycroft couldn't see him.

 

Something is about to happen.

 

Before Mycroft can turn and look at Greg, Greg takes Mycroft in his arms.

 

Greg holds onto Mycroft’s biceps and leans his head in to kiss the back of the man's shoulders.

 

“I've missed you. I hope you like my treat. Now close your eyes for me love. "

 

“What’s the reason for all of this?” Mycroft chuckles but obeys, and lets Greg propel him to the couch, where he sits down, with Greg standing in front of him.

 

"Open your eyes."

 

Mycroft opens his eyes and is rendered speechless. What is his lover wearing?

 

From his vantage point on the couch, he can see Greg’s handsome face and the candlelight dancing on his silvery hair. As Greg lifts him up to a standing position, he sees the muscles in Greg's arms flex, and it's breathtaking.

 

Mycroft reaches around to hug Greg, and is shocked to realize he doesn't feel any fabric there.

 

Turning Greg around in his arms, he sees for himself. HIS BACK IS BARE! THERE IS NOTHING UNDERNEATH! HE CAN EVEN SEE HIS ARSE!

 

“Erm, am I too weird?” Greg hesitates. He has a feeling that Mycroft likes it, but the surprised expression morphs into a blank expression and makes him nervous.

 

But the next moment Greg is relieved and realizes there was no need to worry because…

 

Mycroft pulls Greg towards him, and they both fall onto the couch with Greg laying on top of Mycroft.

 

Greg can see the lust forming in the stormy eyes in the candlelight.

 

Mycroft crashes his lips into Greg’s, not caring if he is being gentlemanly. He wraps both of his arms around Greg’s bare back, moving his hands down underneath the fabric of the dress, squeezing and grasping, pushing their groins together.

 

Both of them moan, and realize they are both aroused, in just a fraction of time.

 

“So, do you like the dress?” Greg breaks their lips and pants.

 

“Oh, yes!” Mycroft presses his lips on Greg’s jawline, licking downwards.

 

Mycroft shuffles, one hand sliding over the crack of Greg's arse, one hand fumbling with his trousers, trying to unbuckle himself.

 

Greg chuckles, and pulls himself back a bit to make more space. He helps Mycroft to undress, at this rate they will not make it to the bedroom.

 

Not that they will care a single bit.

 

Greg’s hand digs into the corner of the couch, where he hid some lube, and hands it to Mycroft.

 

Without a word, Mycroft uncaps it and coats two fingers.

 

From the back hollow, Mycroft breaches in.

 

Mouth open, Greg grimaces and lets out a long moan. Even though he had prepared, it still burns, taking two fingers straight from beginning.

 

The sweater makes it hard for Mycroft to move his fingers, but he doesn’t want to take it off Greg just yet.

 

“C-Come in, I want you, in me.” Greg demands, he doesn't care that they just started.

 

“You are not ready.”

 

“Fu-Fuck it.” Greg pants, straightening his back, dislodging Mycroft’s fingers. He turns himself around, and straddles Mycroft's lap on his knees, back facing Mycroft.

 

He pulls the edge of sweater up, exposing his arse.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

There is no need to order him a second time. Mycroft growls and aligns himself quickly, thrusting up.

 

“Ah yes! " yells Greg.

 

Mycroft moans once he is held inside Greg.

 

Mycroft adjusts himself, and warns Greg before pulling out and then thrusting back in.

 

“N-Never. Y-yes, that’s it, fuck me!”

 

Mycroft grabs on both sides of Greg’s hips, pulling him down while he is thrusting up.

 

They remain in this position for a while before Mycroft shifts and places a leg on the floor with another on the couch, not breaking contact with Greg throughout the change of position.

 

“S-Th-There!” Greg is on all fours on the couch, moaning loudly when Mycroft brushes on his prostate, “Ye-yes, harder!”

 

Mycroft pants, he knew he would not last, so he focuses on hitting the same spot, licking Greg's back, biting on any muscle his mouth can reach.

 

His left hand grabs Greg’s hipbone firmly, right hand fisting his neglected cock.

 

Greg hisses, he is trembling.

 

“N-Not gonna last long!” Greg hums. Although the room is dark, his vision is whiting out, his orgasm is threatening to explode.

 

“M-Me too!” Mycroft pants, as his motion becomes faster.

 

“C-Come inside me, i-in me! Oh-oh Myc! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Greg trembles when he comes, his eyes roll back, the sensation washing over him.

 

Mycroft groans, feeling Greg's inner walls contracting, He thrusts harder and faster, pushing himself to his own peak, so they can come together, while he is inside Greg.

 

His Greg, Greg, Gregory!

 

Mycroft moans, but quieter than Greg, he shudders, bucking his hips while continuing to spurt inside Greg.

 

Finally, they collapse on the couch, Mycroft is still buried inside Greg and on top of him.

 

They are panting, trying to catch their breath.

 

Greg moans when Mycroft shifts and pulls himself out.

 

“You should be aware of the outcome when you put on this...I have no idea what it is but you succeeded in getting my attention.” Mycroft takes some tissues from the table and helps wipe up the mess.

 

Greg sits up and gives Mycroft a kiss.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” Mycroft replies, sliding his hand up and down the bare skin on Greg’s back.

 

Greg grabs the soiled tissue and throws it at Mycroft. “Hahahaha!” Greg laughs and quickly jumps off couch, far from Mycroft’s reach.

 

Mycroft groans but quickly reacts. He manages to catch Greg at the bedroom door and pins him there.

 

“Pulling a prank on me, hmm?” Mycroft crashes his mouth into Greg's.

 

When they both run out of breath, Mycroft pulls away.

 

His blinks to adjust to the light in the bedroom. Greg didn’t turn off the light when he rushed out earlier. Mycroft can now clearly see what Greg is wearing.

 

From the front, the outline of Greg’s cock is visible.

 

Mycroft rubs his hand over the area, making the man moan and tilt his head back.

 

“Turn around.” Mycroft says, his voice husky from lust.

 

Greg obeys, exposing his back.

 

“It’s called Virgin Killer Sweater, originally made for girls. But apparently, guys can have fun wearing it too, " Greg says before Mycroft asks.

 

“Virgin Killer Sweater? Where did you hear about this, Gregory?” Mycroft's hands wander around Greg's back, eyes admiring the light grey sweater contrasting with the tan skin beneath.

 

“Saw it on an adv when I was searching for something with Sally and Anderson. They all know about this new youngster stuff, even Dimmock knows.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I imagined you in this.” Greg turns his head and gives Mycroft a sly grin.

 

“But you are wearing it.” Mycroft says while pressing himself into Greg.

 

“Yeah. And I can see what a turn on this is for you.” Greg chuckles and leans backwards, nudging his arse against Mycroft’s cock.

 

“I’m not a teenager.” Mycroft grumbles.

 

“And I’m older than you.” Greg laughs, “But I still want you, badly.”

 

“There must be something wrong. Didn’t I work hard just now? You still have energy to run and tease me.” Mycroft smacks Greg’s cheeks.

 

“Ah, yes, ooo, you can try again.” Greg taunts, “See if you can fuck me till I turn to jelly...Oh fuck! At least give a warning!”

 

Mycroft pushes himself in when Greg taunts.

 

“Don’t be taunting me, Gregory.” Mycroft's eyes are now turning dark colours, “I may not have that monster strength you use to manhandle me as you please, but I am smart.”

 

Smart enough to toss Greg completely out of his mind.

 

“Then do it, see if you give up or I pass out first.” Greg grins but soon is biting his lower lip when Mycroft thrusts in hard..

 

Mycroft pants, thrusting in hard and rough.

 

“Trust me, it is you who is going to beg this time, not me.” Mycroft says with his lips on Greg’s ear, sucking the lobe.

 

“Er-umm… Can't wait for it." 

 

The night is getting late, but in a certain flat in the center of London...It is getting hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! I hope you find it fun to read.  
> Kudos and Comments are very welcome.  
> Will Mycroft wear it though? What Greg will do to make him wear one? :) Sounds like it can be a good discussion for me!
> 
> Oh, I have [Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com), please feel free to ask me anything, even a prompt!
> 
> Any suggestion is very welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
